


Physical Exam

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doctor/Patient, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Medical Play, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor wants to make sure you're fit to be his dearest.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Physical Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Patron!  
> Check out my Tumblr! @danishpastri

Recently, strange things have been occurring during the reoccurring nightmarish tests known as “trials” amongst the survivors. It all started when certain killers were up against a certain survivor. For instance, whenever Jake was caught in a trial with the Shape, he would return to the campsite with a reddened face, and the same thing would happen whenever Claudette was stuck with the Hillbilly. They were always saved for last; it was odd, to say the least. 

Killers like to play favorites, apparently, and you found out soon enough exactly who fancied you.

_______________________________________

You groaned when the swirling of the very familiar fog enveloped you. At this point, trials weren’t even like nightmares anymore; instead, they just acted like a mundane chore like washing the dishes or taking the trash out. 

When the fog unraveled around you, it exposed you to the icebox that was the Lery’s Memorial Institute. A cold chill ran down your spine as a superficial breeze nudged a creaked open window. Visible puffs of air escaped your mouth as you sighed and began traversing the familiar yet unfamiliar territory. You wandered the chilling halls until you found a lone generator, hidden away in the hospital’s library. Crouching to your knees, your hands began to routinely fiddle with the gen’s wires, cogs, and levers.

Your ears perked when a shrill scream echoed throughout the run-down hospital. Someone’s already in trouble. You needed to do this generator as quickly as possible. You nearly had a heart attack when Dwight appeared from around the corner. You both gave each other a slight nod as you both began working on the generator together.

Dwight has been here the longest along with Claudette, Meg, and Jake. They’re all used to this hell while you are slightly newer. You appeared in the fog a few months ago, or at least, it feels like it’s been a few months. The sky never changes from the dark, starry night sky, so being able to tell exactly how long you’ve been here isn’t the simplest thing. For all you know, you could have been here for years or weeks, and you wouldn’t know the difference.

Your breath stifles when your heart starts to race, the sign of a nearby killer. You gave Dwight a slightly nervous look as you slowly step away from the barely worked on generator. You don’t know who the killer is, and you aren’t going to take any chances of getting chased first. 

Dwight stayed behind on the generator. After being in the entity’s realm for so long, he’s grown enough confidence to get chased by the killer willingly, a definite one-eighty from his nervous persona.

You made your way into the nearby basement as your heart started pounding. Above you, you could hear Dwight scream out in pain, hearing a child-like, crazed giggle. The doctor.

Fitting, you thought, it is his realm after all.

Once your heart calmed down, you made your way back to the generator. You skillfully fiddled with the wires, sparks flying up and almost hitting your face. You spent your time repairing the cold, metal generator until you heard Dwight loudly scream in the distance.

He must have gotten hooked; you figure. 

You’re reluctant to leave the almost finished generator, but time is of the essence in trials. You quickly got on your feet and ran towards the hooked man.

Your heart began racing again. You were so close to Dwight, but so is the Doctor. You crouched down in a small dark corner, stifling your mouth with your cold hand. You could hear the doctor’s heavy footsteps drag on the tile floors. Squinching your eyes shut, you tried your best to not make the smallest peep. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest, but you couldn’t tell if it was from the sheer fear of the situation or if it was because the doctor was mere feet away from you. 

Either way, you know you have to make yourself as quiet as possible. You didn’t want to get hooked either.

Slowly, the pounding in your chest began to calm down. You peered around the corner, checking just to make sure the doctor was really gone. After there was no sign of him for a few moments, you got to your feet and pulled Dwight off the sacrificial meat hook.

Hearing Dwight’s cries as you tended to his wounds made you cringe, but you knew there was no time for sympathy here. You need to repair generators and repair them fast. 

You led Dwight back to the generator you were working on and immediately got back to work. 

Soon enough and before another person was hooked, you and Dwight finished repairing the generator. Bright lights flashed as the large engine roared back to life.

More screams could be heard in the distance. Both Nea and David were caught together. This isn’t good. Getting caught together was never a good thing in trials. The fewer people there were to work on generators, the more time it took to get out of the trial. 

You and Dwight shared a look before splitting up. You needed to work on multiple generators at a time while your friends were occupied with the killer. 

You wandered towards the middle of the realm and immediately got to work. You chose the side of the generator with cogs and levers to work on first, but constantly hearing your friends scream made it hard to concentrate.

Soon enough, the generator was halfway repaired when you heard Nea’s screams as she was impaired on a meat hook, David soon following with.

Shit. This is getting bad…

You know that you need to work on generators, but what if Dwight gets caught? You don’t want to be the reason for David and Nea getting stabbed in their stomachs by those awful spider legs. You reluctantly moved away from the generator and towards your hooked friends. 

The doctor was still around though. You hid once again from the crazed doctor, but this time… you weren’t as lucky. The doctor found you hiding in the corner. He giggled as he shocked you, sending pulses of electricity through your whole body. 

Blood pulsed through your ears as you immediately ran off. You found the nearest pallet and immediately threw it down. He shocked you again, and you screamed as static filled your vision. You had enough strength to muster the static shocks, but you knew you couldn’t take them forever. Still, you knew you had to run him long enough for Dwight to save your other friends. 

You threw almost every pallet down in a desperate attempt to buy your friends enough time for them to stay alive. But soon enough, you couldn’t find any more pallets. 

Trapped in a corner, the doctor laughed his sinister laugh as he raised his weapon and brought the blunt side on the side of your skull. You quickly fell to the ground, blackness swallowing your vision.

_______________________________________

Your eyes shoot open, and the first thing you notice is your pounding headache… along with your restrained hands and feet. You take in the environment before jumping to any conclusions. You’re strapped to a medical bed in a small room. You’re still in Lery’s, which means you’re still in a trial.

Your heart pounds out of your chest. What’s going on? Everything is dead silent, and there are no signs of your friends whatsoever. It’s almost as if… no it couldn’t be… could it?

You can still hear the sinister giggling of the Doctor ringing through your ears. You shut your eyes as you meekly call out for help, but no one responds. 

You call out again, louder this time, but again… no one calls back.

“Fuck it,” you say as you struggle in your bindings. The belts wrapped around your hands and feet are pulled tight. You can barely even shift around, and definitely not enough to free yourself.

“Okay…” you sigh, “I need to think if I want to get out of here…”

Your eyes scan the bed you’re on, looking for something sharp that you could possibly free yourself with, but to no avail, everything that you find is far out of your reach.

Well, if thinking isn’t going to get you out of here, you may as well try to use brute force again. You struggle against your leather restraints, grunting as you do so. You try, try, and try but to no avail. The restraints are not only too tight, but they appear to be new, fresh.

Your heart begins to race again. No, he’s getting closer. You shift around even more, but you barely even move an inch. Tears begin to run down your face as you rush to free yourself. He’s getting closer, closer, and closer. At this point, he’s just a few meters away from you now.

You struggle harder once you hear the doctor’s footsteps enter the room, but there’s nothing you can do. You’re stuck like a mouse caught in a cage. 

You close your eyes, and you hope that your death will be quick, but no pain comes. Instead, a few knocks on the wooden door frame come. 

“Have a good rest?” the Doctor giggles, facial gear removed from his face.

You furrow your brow as tears trickle down your face, “P-please, don’t hurt me.”

The doctor gasps in an act of shock, “I would never hurt you, darling. You’re my patient after all!”

Your heart nearly stops… patient… darling? 

The Doctor giggles, “My dearest apologies… an introduction is in order. My name is Herman Carter, but you may refer to me as Dr. Carter… and you are?”

You notice that you’re shaking, but you try and pull an act of fearlessness off, “I-I’m not your fucking patient, you psycho!”

Dr. Carter laughs, “That’s no way to introduce yourself to your doctor!”

“As I said, you aren’t my fucking doctor!” you spit.

“My, you’re a feisty one! Unfortunately, if you don’t want to do this the easy way, I will have to do this the hard way.” he pays his spiked weapon, “and we wouldn’t want that.” 

Your eyes trail towards the tile floor as you introduce yourself. You don’t want to get hurt… not now.

“My,” Dr. Carter smiles. “That name fits you! It’s such a beautiful name… perfect for my dearest!”

Why does he keep on calling you that… his “dearest?” 

Dr. Carter gives you an oddly friendly smile, “Are you ready for your physical now?”

“P-physical?” you stutter.

“Well of course! I need to make sure you’re perfectly healthy before I claim you as my dearest!” Mr. Carter’s glowing eyes scan your body.

You figure there’s no better option than to say yes. You don’t want to get hurt after all.

“Y-yes,” you meekly answer, “I’m ready.”

Dr. Carter claps his hands together, “Perfect!” he moves towards your chest, his large hands rubbing your chest. “First, I have to check your breathing.” He lays his textured hands on your chest over your clothes, “Take a few deep breaths.” He commands.

You comply, and Dr. Carter asks another question, “Any trouble breathing recently?”

You shake your head no before taking more deep breaths.

The Doctor lifts his hands off your chest, “I don’t feel any problems, but you are a little bit shaky. I’m sure that’s just because you’re so nervous, but that’s probably because it’s your first time coming to the doctor in a long time.”

Dr. Carter shuffles his head towards you, laying his head onto your chest right above your heart. He must be hearing your heartbeat. It must be racing right now, with the killer literally being on top of you right now. 

The Doctor clicks his tongue as he removes his head off your chest, “It’s a little bit fast, but, again, you’re probably just nervous so no worries there.”

His large, burnt hands move over your stomach. They could nearly wrap around your waist, you bet. 

“Feeling any pain when I push down?”

You shake your head.

Mr. Carter hums as he steps back, “Time to check your reflexes.”

He takes his right hand and knocks under your knee a couple of times, humming a noise of happiness when he sees your leg bounce up with every tap.

Dr. Carter smiles, “You’ve been a good patient so far! There is just one thing left we have to do!”

You tremble in your bed, “W-what is it, Dr. Carter?”

He smiles, “A prostate exam of course!”

Your eyes widen as shock takes over your body, “Prostate exam?!”

Dr. Carter hums, “It’s to make sure you don’t have any developing cancer there! I don’t want you sick when you’re my dearest. My, that wouldn’t do!”

“Please, don’t do this, please.” you cry out.

Dr. Carter plants a small kiss on your forehead, “I know this will be uncomfortable, my dearest, but know that it will be for the greater good.”

Dr. Carter hums a small song as he undoes the clothes and restraints on your lower half, “Don't worry, my dearest. It will be over soon.” 

He takes a small tube of what you assume is lube and pours the clear liquid over his fingers, “Kneed to your chest.” he commands.

Again, you comply, bending your knees until they lay flush against your chest. 

The Doctor takes the tube of lube and pours some of the liquid onto your dry hole, making you shiver at the pure coldness.

Your breath hitches when his fingers slowly tease the entrance of your ass. Slowly, he starts to push his fingers inside, textured hands creating a somewhat… good texture. Although the lube he used was cold, his fingers feel oddly warm inside on you.

It kinda felt nice.

Then, the Doctor reached your prostate, and the sound that came out of your throat was ungodly. The Doctor looked towards you, your eyes meeting with his. A wave of red flushed over your face, and the Doctor smirked.

“A lewd one, ay?”

The man chuckled to himself as he rubbed your prostate again, harder this time. You writhed in the medical bed as your prostate was teased with skillful hands, no doubt due to his previous experience as a real doctor. 

You slowly felt yourself getting hard. Even the smallest brush against your prostate made you whimper. Heavy breaths escaped your mouth and made small clouds in the cold, night air. The Doctor chuckled to himself as he went harder on your prostate, causing your whimpers to become louder and more breathy.

Your cock grew so hard that it popped out from between your legs and into the cold breeze of the hospital. The Doctor smiled. He leaned down and took your cock into his warm mouth. 

You couldn’t contain your moans anymore.

Dr. Carter bobbed his head along with your cock whilst torturing your prostate, his tongue swirling around your sensitive tip. Your hands grasped at the white sheets underneath you. It’s getting to be too much: the cold air on your legs, the warmth of his mouth around you, and the warmth of his fingers inside of you.

The sheets grew warm under your and Herman’s bodies. Herman? Yes, it is his name after all. Maybe it would be better to call him that instead of “Doctor?” 

“H-Herman!” you cried, causing Herman to remove his mouth from your cock.

He smiled, “Yes, dearest?”

Your face grew even redder, “Please… more.”

Herman smiled, “Anything for my dearest.”

Instead of tending to you with his mouth again, he removed his fingers from inside of you and moved back to remove his pants and underwear, revealing a dripping, thick cock. He moved on top of you, licking his lips as he lined himself with your hole.

Soft moans and grunts escaped your mouth as Herman started pushing himself inside of you. You felt so full, fuller than any boy ever made you feel before. 

Herman pushed himself all the way inside of you until you could see a small bulge form at the base of your belly. Hips lay flush against yours, Herman caressed your soft face as he gave you a small peck on your lips. 

“Ready, my dearest?” he said, eyes gentle like a puppy.

You gave him a slight nod.

Herman reeled his hips back only to slowly thrust back inside of you. He made sure to go slow. He didn’t want to hurt his dearest. 

Every time he bottomed out in you, you couldn’t help but groan. He felt so right inside of you. It was as if he was the last puzzle piece left that completed a beautiful picture, and that picture was a beautiful scene of a blossoming romance. 

Herman’s thrusts slowly picked up speed. Hips slightly slapping against yours, Herman let out soft, shaky breaths. It was different from his crazed, erratic breaths he usually took.

His cock bumped against your sensitive prostate with every thrust. Loud breaths escaped your mouth, and Herman wanted to shut you up, so he pressed his mouth against yours. He tapped his tongue at the crevice of your lips, asking for permission to enter. And you obliged, opening your mouth and letting the thick muscle explore the insides of your mouth. 

Herman’s thrusts sped up again. His hips were now loudly slapping against yours, echoing throughout the broken-down building. You felt your insides twitch around Herman, causing the other to groan inside of your mouth. Herman moved away from you and took in the sight: your red body, your half-lidded eyes, your matted hair, and your dribbling cock.

He couldn’t hold back anymore.

Wrapping his arms around your waist, Herman thrust into you like a wild animal with no remorse. His cock shook your body, making it bounce on the now dirty sheets under you. He pulled you in for a deep kiss as he pounded your prostate. 

You nearly screamed when he picked up the pace. You’ve never had sex feel this good before, and you aren’t sure if you could ever go back to regular sex after this. This was just too good.

Your cock bobbed in the cold air. You wanted more of him: more, more, more. You screamed for him, even though he was already around you, in you, as much as he could. You just couldn’t resist. He felt too good inside of you. The way his cock dragged your insides and pounded your prostate made you go into a bliss you weren’t sure you could ever leave.

Your whole body fried as you came. Your insides convulsed around Herman, and your cock dribbled out spurts of cum all over your bellies. The mess you made got all over your shirts, but you didn’t care. The bliss of the sweet relief of an orgasm was just too mind-numbing.

Herman was soon to follow. With your insides rapidly twitching around his generous cock, he knew he wouldn’t last long. And once he did cum inside of you, you couldn’t help but shout out Herman’s name. The flood of cum that filled you made you feel somehow fuller than before. You didn’t even think it was possible, but Herman has many tricks up his sleeve.

Once he finished depositing his cum without you, he slowly pulled himself out. Shaky pants took over the room. You stared deeply into each other's eyes before falling into another deep kiss. 

Herman undid the leather around your wrists, for he was sure that you wouldn’t try and escape now. He wrapped his arms around you, careful not to shock you with the metal in his arms.

He nuzzled your neck as he whispered into your ear, “You are fit to be my dearest.”


End file.
